User blog:GalacticAttorney/DBF Pokémon ROM Hack - Starter Info
I'm bored so I decided to fill this out. These are the stats and stuff I've come up with for the final evolutions of the Fakemon starters for the Pokémon ROM Hack that Pik and I are doing. Feel free to leave feedback or balancing suggestions. Thanks to Lion for the drawings. Beetlog General Info Species: Sound Beetle Pokémon Inspiration: Beetlog and its evolutionary line is based on text and the DBFW Chat. Gryntixt, the first stage, is an obvious play on Greentext, which is the inspiration for the shape of this evo line's pincer shapes. Textsetse is both a combination of text and tsetse, a type of fly. And Beetlog is a combination of beetle and log, as in Chat Log. Pokédex Entry: Beetlog feed on smaller insect Pokémon by knocking down their native trees with its massive pincers. These large pincers are also its main form of attack and defense. Stats & Abilities Height: 5'6" Weight: 107.8 lbs 'Base Stats' HP: 100 Atk: 80 Def: 110 Sp. Atk: 75 Sp. Def: 115 Spd: 85 'Abilities & Typing' Type: Grass/Bug Ability: Overgrowth Hidden Ability: Stamina Move Pool This move pool is plotted based on evolution. The current form of Beetlog as it is learning moves will be marked. 'Gryntixt' Lv. 1: Tackle Lv. 1: Leer Lv. 5: Absorb Lv. 7: Leech Life Lv. 12: Razor Leaf Lv. 15: Supersonic Lv. 16: Evolution 'Textsetse' Lv. 18: Bug Buzz Lv. 23: Taunt Lv. 27: Uproar Lv. 31: Stun Spore Lv. 36: Evolution 'Beetlog' Lv. 36: Horn Leech Lv. 39: Grasswhistle Lv. 42: Sky Drop Lv. 48: Infestation Lv. 51: Megahorn Lv. 58: Leaf Storm Lv. 63: Hyper Voice Lv. 69: Solar Blade Lv. 75: Horn Drill Lv. 82: Horn Slam - A custom move exclusively learned by Beetlog. Grass-type move, Physical attack, 130 base damage, 90% accuracy. Description: "The user tackles the target with full force, its horns/pincers/etc. outstretched." Kelvivail General Info Species: Weak Chin Pokémon Inspiration: Kelvivail's evolution line is based on LeafyIsHere, as they all have weak chins and try to cover them up somehow. Chinders (chin + cinders) tries to cover it with a small club, Pyroast (a funny callout to Pyrocynical) tries to cover it with a TV box, and Kelvivail (Kelvin, the temperature scale, + Leafy's real last name, Vail) tries to cover it with an even bigger club. Pokédex Entry: Kelvivail enjoy nothing more than picking on other Pokémon, especially Beetlog for their large and obtrusive pincers. However, it despises when Gayser picks on its weak chin. Stats & Abilities Height: 5'6" Weight: 169.9 'Base Stats' HP: 90 Atk: 85 Def: 70 Sp. Atk: 105 Sp. Def: 115 Spd: 65 'Abilities & Typing' Type: Fire/Rock Ability: Blaze Hidden Ability: Emergency Exit Move Pool This move pool is plotted based on evolution. The current form of Kelvivail as it is learning moves will be marked. 'Chinders' Lv. 1: Pound Lv. 1: Growl Lv. 5: Ember Lv. 7: Fake Tears Lv. 12: Flame Charge Lv. 16: Smokescreen Lv. 18: Evolution 'Pyroast' Lv. 21: Work Up Lv. 26: Encore Lv. 31: Flame Burst Lv. 34: Nasty Plot Lv. 36: Evolution 'Kelvivail' Lv. 36: Fire Punch Lv. 42: Flamethrower Lv. 46: Swagger Lv. 51: Rock Slide Lv. 57: Fire Spin Lv. 61: Endure Lv. 65: Protect Lv. 69: Ancientpower Lv. 75: Blast Burn Lv. 82: Snorting Blaze - A custom move exclusively learned by Kelvivail. Fire-type move, Special attack, 140 damage, 75% accuracy. Description: "The user takes a long, deep inhale before spewing a scorching hot smoke from their nose or mouth. Lowers the accuracy of all Pokémon in play, but has a chance to raise the user's Sp. Atk." Gayser General Info Species: Geyser Pokémon Inspiration: Gayser's evolutionary line takes inspiration from various YouTubers. Drizooboo takes inspiration from I Hate Everything and his 'ZOOBOO' meme, Seepva takes inspiration from SiivaGunner, and Gayser takes inspiration from iDubbbz and his 'I'M GAY' meme. Pokédex Entry: A powerful water spirit Pokémon born from geysers. Known for being sworn enemies of Kelvivail everywhere. It is rumored to take pleasure in allowing other Pokémon to drink from its nutrient-rich water. Stats & Abilities Height: 6'1" Weight: 32.3 lbs 'Base Stats' HP: 90 Atk: 100 Def: 90 Sp. Atk: 105 Sp. Def: 95 Spd: 75 'Abilities & Typing' Type: Water/Ground Ability: Torrent Hidden Ability: Clear Body Move Pool This move pool is plotted based on evolution. The current form of Gayser as it is learning moves will be marked. 'Drizooboo' Lv. 1: Pound Lv. 1: Leer Lv. 5: Water Gun Lv. 7: Mean Look Lv. 12: Water Pulse Lv. 16: Scary Face Lv. 18: Evolution 'Seepva' Lv. 22: Sing Lv. 28: Mud-Slap Lv. 33: Echoed Voice Lv. 36: Evolution 'Gayser' Lv. 36: Scald Lv. 43: Soak Lv. 47: Surf Lv. 53: Miracle Eye Lv. 58: Hydro Pump Lv. 62: Aqua Ring Lv. 66: Muddy Water Lv. 69: Wish Lv. 75: Brine Lv. 82: Cleansing Wash - A custom move exclusively learned by Gayser. Water-type move, Special attack, 90 base damage, 100% accuracy. Description: "The user douses its target in a blast of fresh, cleansing water. This removes all stat changes from the target." Poll Based on the info provided, which starter will you choose? Gryntixt (Beetlog) Chinders (Kelvivail) Drizooboo (Gayser) Category:Blog posts